the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Metro 2035
| season = 31 | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = Post-war Russian metro. | previousseason = All-Stars 3 | nextseason = First Contact}} is the thirty-first season of After the Dark. Following the failure of All-Stars 3, Metro 2035 brought a unique look to the series with a new host. Despite having no major criticisms, the season has rarely been touched on by former players. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Prologue: *20 years after World War 3, people are living in the Russian Metro, to avoid the radiation and dangerous creatures from above. *On the station Pionerskaya, enemy soldiers attack and take over the station with the help of seemingly invincible creatures. *20 people, currently on the outskirts of the station for different reasons, escape with the help of a man. *Everyone follows the man, as he explains the beasts come from the Surface. He also reveals to know Max. *Ahsan, Nuno, Tommy and Haruki all fail to make anything out in the tunnel. *Gavin sees something big on the ground. As everyone stops and backs away from him, a giant rat leaps upon him. *Everyone runs after the man, Vladimir, and Gavin manages to shake the rat off. However, he's bit in the arm first. *Haruki sees light far ahead. *John and Fitz try to look at Gavin's wound, but can't make anything out in the darkness. *Everyone reaches Vladimir, who's talking to some soldiers. He signs to everyone to follow him into the station, as Max confirms nothing's followed them. *John confirms that Gavin's wound is an infection. *Vladimir leaves the group under Max's watch, as he walks further into Filyovsky Park. *Almost everyone walks around the different trader stands. *Gavin buys antibiotics and takes them. He also buys food, water and different tools. He then gives the tools, except the hammer, to Max. *Nuno finds a strange man sitting on a mat. He explains how the world is in ruins to the amnesiac, and then faints together with Nuno. Max carries Nuno away from the man. *Haruki buys a lighter, food and water. She then offers passing families to teach the children English, but gets denied. She also offers translating books from English to Russian, but gets denied once again. *Tommy is ignored when he tries to speak to soldiers, and then lays down on the ground. *Mikey sits down next to Nuno. *Purry buys Max food and water with bullets he gives her, and Max then gives Nuno the water. Nuno begins to wake up. *Ahsan tries to steal from Gavin, but fails. He then buys a knife instead, and goes stand in a dark corner of the station. A soldier walks by, notices Ahsan's knife, and threatens to kill him, but Vladimir luckily passes by and saves Ahsan. The soldier takes Ahsan's knife and leaves. *Everyone gathers in front of Vladimir. He tells them he and Max are on a secret mission regarding the people that attacked their station, and that if not stopped, they will take over the entire Metro. He knows one place that might have what it takes to stop the evil soldiers, but for that he needs their help. When asked, nobody backs down to the mission, and Vladimir announces they'll leave the next day. *Nuno realises he's not a 17-year-old boy anymore, and gets really confused. *Max and Vladimir sleep in a soldier's residence, as everyone else sleeps on the station floor. Journey #1: *Vladimir and Max wakes everyone up. *Ahsan asks Vladimir for a weapon, to which he denies. *Nuno buys a dagger, as Max distributes the tools to Purry, Edward and Ahsan. *Tommy and Edward tie their shoes, and Edward trips over as he tries to tie them again, making his nose begin to bleed. *Mikey looks around for a prosthetic leg or a wheelchair, and finds a leg for 15 bullets - 5 more than the 10 he has. *Tommy buys a flashlight. *Ahsan and Nuno try to steal from Gavin, but fail. *A wealthy-looking woman walks past Mikey and buys him the leg. Mikey thanks her. *Everyone begins to walk out of the station. A woman warns them not to go through the tunnels, but Vladimir ignores her warnings. *After walking through the tunnel for a while, everyone begins to feel light-headed. Vladimir shakes it off, as everyone else puts clothing in front of their mouths. *Suddenly, people begin to mumble, walk away, faint or anything similar. Everyone has gone insane, and it it seems nobody has any control over their body - nobody, except Noah. *Noah tries to figure out why everyone's insane, as Vladimir suddenly brings out a gun and begins shooting around with it, laughing manically. Reid is shot in the chest, and falls dead to the ground. *Noah tackles Vladimir, who drops the gun. Noah then takes all weapons in sight and brings back the people that had walked away. *Noah tries to give Gavin water and slaps Nicholas, but nothing seems to help. *Looking for an air vent, Noah instead finds a wagon, looking steady enough to hold five people. *Noah puts Edward, Opal, Ahsan, Emma and Jaylen into the wagon, and drags them towards the exit of the tunnel. He reaches the next station, and the five he was dragging seem to feel a lot better. *When Noah goes back with the wagon, he notices only Vladimir, Nuno, James, Mikey and Purry remain. The rest seem to have wandered off. *Noah follows the tunnel back towards Filyovsky Park, and makes everyone he finds black out. He then takes five people at a time to the end of the tunnel. *Having reached Bagrationovskaya, nobody's insane anymore. Everyone affected by the insanity seems to have lost their memories of the tunnel though. *Vladimir leads everyone onto the station, and they sleep in the residence of a contact of his. Journey #2 *Gavin's wound has healed. Most people begin to feel hungry and thirsty. *Ahsan drinks. *Max and Noah look for stalls on the dark station. *Nuno looks around for someone trading favours. *Ahsan, Noah and Max walk over to a stall. *Haruki goes to buy a gas mask. She's joined by Opal. Opal buys two masks cheaper than what Haruki would've payed for them. *Max bargains with the stall trader, and buys food and water, as well as a handgun for Noah. *Noah eats and drinks, while Ahsan eats. *Haruki gives Opal her remaining bullets, as Opal gives her one of the gas masks. *John walks over to Nuno. Suddenly three men take them into the darkness and begin looking through their pockets though. *Jaylen eats and drinks. *Noah, followed by Tommy and Ahsan, runs over towards John and Nuno, and brings out his gun. Two of the men take out guns of their own as response. *Haruki and Opal share some food. *Noah shoots towards one of the two men, but he jumps out of the way. The other armed man shoots towards Noah, Tommy and Ahsan, but somehow they all survive unharmed. *The third man brings out a knife, and attempts to stab Nuno and John. However, a woman interrupts him before he can. *The woman asks Noah questions, which he answers. Vladimir joins the conversation, and after talking to the woman, Anastasia, she joins the group. *Leaving the station, Noah and Jaylen talk to the woman. *Ahsan tries to swap tools with Edward, but Jaylen switches them back. *Tommy eats and drinks. *Haruki lights up the dark tunnel with her lighter. *Ahsan tries to take the flashlight from Tommy, but he fails. Tommy proceeds by lightning the way ahead. *After a while the group hear a sound ahead. It turns out to be squeeking. *The group continues ahead, and realise quite a bit of rats are waiting ahead. *Everyone reaches the rats, and notice there's about 100 of them. *Tommy looks for something to climb up onto, but finds nothing. He then gives Noah his flashlight. *Noah shoots the ceiling above the rats. A bit of it falls down, and the rats scatter, with about a third coming towards the group. *Tommy searches for something to climb up onto, but finds nothing. *A rat leaps onto Edward and bites him in the leg. Noah hits it off of him. *Haruki takes her shirt off, and lights it on fire. Throwing it towards the rats scare off all but ten of them. *Tommy takes back his flashlight, and a rat attacks Purry. *Noah hits the rat attacking Purry, as Haruki takes the hammer from Gavin and kills incoming rats. *Ahsan tries to take the screwdriver from Edward, but fails. A rat leaps upon him. *Max and Haruki kill all the remaining rats but the one on Ahsan. *The rat bites Ahsan in the stomach. *Noah tries to attack the rat, but instead hits Ahsan in the stomach, since the rat has let go of Ahsan and bites him in the foot. *Noah kicks the rat, killing it. *John checks Ahsan's stomach with the help of Tommy's flashlight, noticing a pretty bad infection. Max ties his vest around Ahsan's stomach. *Tommy searches for anything to climb up onto, but finds nothing. *Haruki picks up the last pieces of her burned up shirt, as Noah, Vladimir and Anastasia motions everyone to continue forward. *Ahsan and Edward have trouble walking. Max and John help Ahsan, while Tommy and Jaylen help Edward. *The group sees a light far ahead. Vladimir notifies them that the next station is on Surface-level, and they'l have to wait before crossing it. They walk past some barricades, into a side-tunnel, and sleep on the floor. Journey #3: *The group wakes up a couple of hours later, by roaring, screaming and shooting sounds. *Vladimir says they should get going, as Edward panics. *Saying they could go either through the station, a fast but dangerous way, or around it, a slower but safer path, Vladimir points out Ahsan's wounds are turning worse quickly. *Suddenly, Calvin seems to suffer some sort of brain damage, making him unable to think or act on his own. Edward knocks him out. *Haruki takes all of Calvin's clothes. *The group decides to split up. *After very much confusion, Max, Tommy, Gavin, Fitz, Emma, Rebekah, Noah, Jaylen, Mikey and Anastasia take the path around the station, while Nuno, Purry, Vlad, Ahsan, John, Haruki, Opal, Nicholas, James and Edward, dragging Calvin, walk back into the main tunnel, to go through the station of Fili. *Walking past barricades, the Fili Group find a soldier base. They warn everyone of going up there, and give Nuno a gas mask when asked for supplies. *After walking up long stairs, the Surface is reached. *Running through the station, a big, dark beast jumps out in front of the group. Edward hides with Calvin's body. *As the monster notices them, everyone runs past it. Edward puts out Calvin's body in front of it, and runs past it, as the monster rips Calvin in half with a single bite. *Being chased by the monster down the stairs on the other side of the station, Haruki lights Calvin's clothes on fire and throws them at the monster, effectively slowing it down. *Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the group see barricades ahead. However, the monster has now caught up to them. *Running towards the barricades, the monster grabs Edward in its mouth. Vladimir quickly jumps towards it, grabs Edward and throws him towards the barricades. Yelling at the group to run, Vladimir's thrown up the stairs by the monster, as it follows him. *The group reach the barricades, which turns out to be another soldier base. Soldiers run out to kill the monster, but it's disappeared. *Edward asks for meds, and gets the base's final med supplies. *Some soldiers guide the group back to a small community nearby. *Finding a trader, Ahsan buys some expensive medication and applies it to himself. *The group buy food and water from the trader, and eat and drink. *Nuno asks if the trader could give them bullets in exchange for a favour, and the trader reveals to search for company to a certain station. *The group accept to take him there in exchange for free food and water during the journey, and the trader, Alexander, take them to his tent, where they spend the night. *Meanwhile, the Tunnel Group is walking forward in a long tunnel. *After walking for multiple hours, Max takes a piece of concrete and begins throwing it ahead of him. Suddenly footsteps are heard. *The group stops and Tommy lights ahead, but sees nothing. *Continuing forward, a spider-like creature jumps down from the ceiling, landing in front of the group. *Everyone stands still, but the light from Tommy's flashlight has the monster attack them, knocking Noah out with a blow to the head. *The group try to swap weapons with each other, but the creature seemingly defies gravity, and jumps onto the ceiling, and then lands quickly in the middle of the group, piercing Emma's shoulder. Meanwhile, Fitz, Gavin, Jaylen and Mikey drag Noah out of danger. *Everyone tries to swap weapons again, but the creature stands in-between both groups, blocking their paths. It tries to hit Anastasia, but she dodges. *Max tries to shoot the ceiling, but the animal hits the handgun out of his hands. *As the creature prepares to attack again, Max brings out his submachine gun and shoots at the creature. One bullet apparantly is enough, as the creature falls dead to the ground. *Feeling hungry and thirsty, everyone eats and drinks a tiny bit, while Noah wakes up. *Fitz looks at Emma's and Noah's wounds, noticing none of them are too serious. *Noah announces that it's his birthday, and he's celebrated. *Noah carries the surprisingly light corpse of the creature, as the group keeps on walking. *Noah finds a small room, with nothing but empty shelves in it. *Everyone sleep in the room, together with the spider corpse. Journey #4 *The Fili Group wake up in Alexander's tent. Ahsan seems to feel better, although Edward's still as bad as before. *Edward is panicking, but eventually buys some meds from Alexander. *They continue towards the next station, Alexander lighting up the way. *Edward asks Alexander for weed, to which Alexander responds with an annoying look. *Nuno checks for doors, and after hearing voices behind one of them, the group ignores it and continues on. *They reach another group, that's revealed heading to Polis. Nuno correctly identifies the place as Alexander's goal. *They join the other group on their journey. *Meanwhile, the Tunnel Group wake up in the same room as yesterday. *Noah takes the spider corpse with him, as they continue through the tunnel. *Hearing screaming ahead, Noah checks the walls with Tommy's flashlight, finding a door. There's also some writing next to it, but it's in a language nobody understands. *Noah listens, but doesn't manage to hear anything from behind the door. However, the screaming ahead continues. *Noah tries to open the door, but notices it's more or less stuck. Meanwhile, the screaming ahead begins to fade out. *Running forward, the group see a creature similar to the one from yesterday. A single man fights against it, and several corpses lay on the ground. *Noah shoots the creature, and it dies. *The man thanks Noah, and agrees to join them. *Noah and Jaylen try to open the door once again. Jaylen manages to open it. *Inside the room, Noah finds food, water, bullets and a handgun, as well as a corpse. *Jaylen and Tommy hold the door open while Noah gathers all the items. Investigating the corpse, Noah finds a golden necklace, which he takes with him. *Returning to the group, everyone eats and drinks. As soon as the saved man, Sergiu, sees Jaylen though, he becomes mad and is revealed to be a racist. *Sergiu agrees to travel with them, but does not want to be anywhere near Jaylen. *After a while, the group reach the small community that lays after Fili. They decide to spend the night there. *The Fili Group notice the group they travel with has fallen behind. *Standing still, they're suddenly ambushed from behind by the other group. *The group tell them to drop everything. Everyone does so. *A leader figure thanks the group, and the other group proceeds by shooting towards the group. *As Ahsan, John and Edward run to cover, the men shoot towards the rest of the group. Haruki, James and Opal are unharmed, but Nuno and Alexander are both shot in the arms. Purry is shot in the chest and falls to the ground - hurt but not dead. Nicholas, however, is shot in the head and dies. *Everyone try to run away, but Purry fails due to being very injured. She's shot in the head, and dies. *Ahsan and Edward are caught up by the men, not being able to run very fast, and after begging for their lives, the men shoot them. *Everyone else manage to reach the next station - Kutuzovskaya. They've lost all their supplies though. *Buying food, water and meds from a nice trader, Alexander and Nuno apply the medication to themselves. *Nuno makes wooden spears and a shield out of a chair. *The group spend the night on the station. Journey #5 *The Fili Group wake up on Kutuzovskaya, shaken by their recent losses. *Wanting clothes, Haruki looks for traders, finding a few. She walks up to one and starts seducing him, while John tells her not to. *Nuno tends to Alexander's wounds, who thinks the group should move on. *Nuno, John and Alexander look for supplies. *Haruki follows the man into a tent, where they have a good time. Several other men follow in the first man's steps. Haruki is exhausted afterwards, but gains 50 bullets. *Haruki spends 20 of the bullets buying food and then looks around for weapons. *Nuno suggests buying a gun, but Alexander disagrees. *Haruki buys a knife for ten bullets and then uses the knife to make stakes from a chair's legs. *Nuno thinks about gas masks, but realises the group left them behind yesterday. Alexander says they don't need them. *Haruki starts walking into the next tunnel. The group follows her. *The tunnel is much cleaner than the previous one. It also has much more people in it. *After a while, the group reaches Studencheskaya. *John asks Alexander where he wants to go. Alexander and Nuno both remind him it's Polis. Haruki and John wonder why, and Alexander reminds them it's the richest and best place in the entire Metro. *Nuno buys a gas mask for 5 bullets. *Nuno looks for someone wanting any favours done. He finds a person that asks him to remove some poor-looking people a bit away. *Nuno throws some bread by them. They don't see it at first, but after Nuno shouts, a woman runs up to the bread, grabs it and returns to the others with it. *John looks for and finds rope. He buys some for 5 bullets. *James hands Opal some bullets, so that she can buy duct tape. *Haruki sees two small children by the poor people. *Nuno throws rocks at the poor people, which makes them scared and angry. *The group all throw rocks at the poor people. This makes a few of them start to move towards the group. *A woman grabs a rock and runs towards James, angry that he threw rocks at her children. She tackles him to the ground. Nuno kicks her in the face. *The group try to move past the poor people to move on to the next station. The only one to attack them is the woman, who's stabbed through the heart by Alexander. Her children start to cry. *Nuno throws some bread at the woman's corpse. *Haruki gets upset and hits Alexander in the head, knocking him out. Nuno defends Alexander's choice. *John shouts to everyone that they should stop. He then picks up Alexander and carries him. *Nuno takes Haruki's knife, but Haruki takes it back. *Nuno takes Alexander from John as the group move ahead. He begins to feel tired. *The group takes a stop to eat and drink. Haruki complains about being bored and talks about writing a book. *John tells her to shut up and takes over carrying Alexander. *Nuno helps John with the carrying and talks about how bad of a person he is. *Alexander wakes up and is filled in on what happened. *The entire group starts feeling very tired. *They decide to spent the night in the tunnel. *During the night, Haruki uses the rope and duct tape to tie John up and carry him to the tunnel the group walked through earlier during the day, leaving him there. *The Tunnel Group ''wake up, only knowing they're somewhere past Fili. *Max tries to figure out where they are, realising they're in a place similar to the place where they split up. *Max talks about déjà vu and then wonders how he knows French. *The group find three exits: the tunnel they came from, a main tunnel ahead and a side-tunnel. *Max asks whether they take the main tunnel or side tunnel. Jaylen suggests the side tunnel, which makes Sergiu think they should take the main tunnel. *Ignoring Sergiu, Max decides they should take the side tunnel. *Jaylen calls Sergiu a mess, which makes Sergiu say Jaylen is the mess, calling him and 'people like him' unable to defend themselves or do anything right. *Jaylen says people like him beat up people like Sergiu, which makes Sergiu laugh. *Max calls Sergiu a charicature and then reminds everyone they're taking the side tunnel. *Sergiu reluctantly agrees to go with them, but reminds them they've been warned. *Jaylen says Segiu should consider himself warned, and Sergiu replies by saying Jaylen should consider himself dead. *Tommy leads the way as the group walk ahead. After a short while, Anastasia suggests they head back. *Walking back, the group hears sounds behind them, but luckily they're too far away for the sounds to be any danger to them. *The group find themain tunnel again and start walking down it. After a while, they see other people ahead. *The people suggest the group to walk with them, saying there's safety in numbers. *Max, calling himself Nikolaj, agrees, but keeps his weapons close. *After a while, the group reaches a completely dark area. The other people seem to disappear. *The group continue forward, evenually seeing light ahead. *The group reaches the next station and immediately start looking for supplies. *Fitz tries seducing a trader, to no avail. *The group spends the night in the station. Trivia *''Metro 2035 is the first season hosted by Nathaniel. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark